San Francisco Police Department
San Francisco Police Department, or S.F.P.D., was the central police force of San Francisco. As the city where the Slayer Buffy Summers and the Scooby Gang lived after the supernatural became public, it was notable for its pioneering in police training and research to deal with zompires, vampires, and other supernatural beings, with the creation of the Vampire Task Force and the Supernatural Crime Unit. History San Francisco Police Department homicide detectives Miranda Cheung and Robert Dowling began investigating a mysterious case involving zompires, the new, feral breed of vampires following the destruction of the Seed of Wonder and subsequent end of magic. Zompires posed a significant danger since they lacked the intelligence to follow Reform Vampirism which had allowed vampires to be embraced by the public; instead, zompires fed, killed, and sired indiscriminately. Concerned about this new threat, Detective Dowling invited the vampire Spike on a police ride-along to learn more about zompires and how to slay them''On Your Own, Part One. However, when investigating a nest, detective Cheung was killedOn Your Own, Part Two'' and sired; after becoming a zompire herself, she attacked the entire S.F.P.D. building, eventually being slain by her partner Dowling''Apart (of Me), Part Two. Following this tragedy, Dowling's sergeant created a special police task force whose goal it was to hunt and kill zompires. He was often aided by the Slayer Buffy Summers and teenage vampire hunter Billy Lane. After the return of magic, zompires became extinct and a breed of new vampires took place. The Vampire Task Force became the Supernatural Crime Unit, which included detective Dowling and the Supernatural Crime consultants Buffy, Spike, and Olivia WilliamsLove Dares You, Part One. Alexander Harris and Rupert Giles have also collaborated with themTriggers. After the events of the Reckoning, both Slayers Buffy and Faith Lehane joined the San Francisco police force, as cadets for the Supernatural division.Finale'' Known Investigations Vampire corpses Nine unidentified corpses with undetermined causes''Freefall, Part One'' were found in Jackson Square. Cynthia Daniels was identified, born 1941, and other two similar files born 1954 and 1963, all individuals not aged until the day they went missing. Detective Robert Dowling raised the hypothesis of the corpses belonging to vampires, and an officer found Buffy Summers dusting one in the same neighborhood as the corpses. She was identified as a Slayer, but her files weren't completely available by the F.B.I. Detectives Dowling and Miranda Cheug interrogated her, showing her pictures of the victims, but Summers said they couldn't be vampires because, no matter how a vampire dies, the result is always dust. Asked about the vampire she dusted, she asked for a lawyer, then ran away. Summers' picture appeared on TV''Freefall, Part Two'' and newspaper identified as a fugitive. Dowling and Cheug looked for her in her apartment, then her sister's, but she wasn't found, and both her roommate Anaheed and sister Dawn Summers informed haven't seen her for days; they were left with Dowling's name card''Freefall, Part Three. The patrol received an anonymous call informing Summers was spotted at the Wharf killing hundreds of vampires. Cheug called all available units to Central Embarcadero and a S.W.A.T. team, while Dowling entered the pier to try talking to Summers. There, he found various corpses, then the vampire Spike and the nitobe Eldre Koh. The vampire warned Dowling to go away and tell the same to his colleagues if he wanted to live, and let Koh and Spike handle the situation. The detective, though, saw Severin absorbing Buffy and Spike's mystic energy, and shot him three times, saving them. In the same night, Dowling talked with his supervisors and took Buffy from their most-wanted list. Severin, the responsible for the mysterious deaths, was sent to the hospitalFreefall, Part Four. Flesh golems A butcher shop's guard was found without his arms and legs, with half ton of beef robbed from the place. Detective Dowling, newly hired Supernatural Crime Consultant Spike, officer Hardwicke, among others, went to the butcher shop to investigate. Dowling raise the hypothesis of a pack of werewolves, while Spike discarded it under the justification of werewolves were creatures of impulse, and this looked like a premeditated crime, raising in turn the hypothesis of flesh golems. Spike went around to ask if anyone's seen or smelled anything, and got his answer on the Suppurating Sore Social Club. A demon, in exchange for money, informed that it looked like the Sculptor's behavior, and indicated that he could be found near morgues, slaughterhouses, cemeteries, but that he didn't like the corpses to be embalmed. Spike then went to a Bay Area chemical-free green graveyard, accompanied by Buffy, where both fought and destroyed the various flesh golems found thereLove Dares You, Part One. Vermis mysteriis After a Vermis mysteriis attack in San Francisco with unknown number of victims, supernatural crime consultants Buffy Summers and Spike to investigate a sewer killer. Finding several dead human bodies, the couple was attacked by the demon, successfully killing it. Detective Robert Dowling, officer Patterson, and an unidentified police officer documented it, measuring and photographing it. The demon was later identified as a Vermis mysteriis by Rupert Giles, and the information sent to the departmentThe Spread of Their Evil''. Members *Unidentified sergeant *Detective Robert Dowling *Detective Miranda Cheung *Officer Hardwicke *Officer Patterson *Unidentified officers *Supernatural Crime Consultant Spike *Supernatural Crime Consultant and later cadet Buffy Summers *Supernatural Crime Consultant Olivia Williams *Cadet Faith Lehane References Category:Organizations Category:Vampire hunters Category:Police detectives and officers Category:Scooby Gang allies